


Split

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other characters mentioned - Freeform, my little theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: There used to be five of them, before everything changed.How Creativity’s split changed everything
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

There used to be five of them, before everything changed.

Creativity, Logic, Morality, Paranoia and Self Preservation.

Morality and Self Preservation served as the ‘parental figures’ for the others, and were quite close friends, before everything changed.

This change. The split of what was considered good and bad, to attempt to gain more control.

It had started when Self Preservation had approached Morality with a request.

Morality was so eager to please, and was willing to do whatever was asked of him.

Self Preservation had asked an impossible task for him, though.

“Split Creativity? I-I can’t do that, no way!”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll be helping. I just can’t do this on my own and I thought you of all people would understand,” Self Preservation said.

Morality hesitated. Self Preservation was his friend, his closest friend, and he didn’t want to let his friend down.

“Can we just not do it near the others?”

“Don’t you worry, I’ve thought out every little detail. Help me with this one little thing and you can forget all about it, nothing else will change,” Self Preservation assured him.

Neither is to be blamed for what happened, no one is. Self Preservation was trying to do the right thing and Morality was trying to help a friend, they didn’t know of the consequences to follow.

In the middle of the night, in one of the darker areas of the mindscape, Creativity was pulled apart.

This is when everything changes.

Self Preservation becomes Deceit, and Paranoia becomes Anxiety. The two of them and the darker Creativity side are Dark Sides and considered to be evil.

Logic, Morality and the lighter Creative side are Light Sides and considered to be good.

Morality is now known as Patton, and is no longer close with Deceit.


	2. Chapter 2

Patton wasn’t entirely responsible for splitting the light and dark sides.

Logic, now known as Logan, and the lighter side of the split Creativity, Roman, had just been very convincing. They thought it would be for the best.

Deceit could tell that Patton was lying when he said he was okay with this, and quickly came to confront the moral side.

“We agreed that nothing would ever change after that split,” the snake said.

“Well, things changed anyway. We had to get used to two new sides after splitting Creativity, and had to convince everyone they split themselves. We made them turn against each other,” Patton pointed out.

Deceit tried to step closer, but seeing the moral side flinch caused him to rethink this.

“Patton, I asked you to help me split Creativity because I knew you would be the only one who understands, and you could see for yourself how out of control they were. I never wanted things to change this much, and I know you don’t want this either.”

The moral side didn’t say anything for a few moments. “I need you to leave.”

“Patton-“

“No. Please, Deceit, just go. Leave me alone.”

The deceitful side could see it was pointless to do anything else, and sunk out.

That same night, Patton cried himself to sleep over losing his closest friend.


End file.
